Abused
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn is being abused at home. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello, there. If you don't like reading about child abuse or sexual abuse, this is not the story for you! I'm just warning you.**_

Quinn Fabray was abused.

Her dad would beat her and her sister. The two girls would cry as their father beat the shit out of them, punching them in the face, kicking them until they bled, pulling their hair. The sad part, the part that made Quinn sob into her pillow at night, was the fact that Judy Fabray would never try to help her daughters. She would just sit their silently while they were getting beaten, sipping a margarita.

Quinn began to have nightmares. They were vivid, popping out at her, causing her to remember them and all the precise details the next day, and even five years later. They prevented Quinn from living her life. And while she didn't know it when she was a young girl, but she was having these dreams because of the abuse she suffered during the day.

Quinn and Kirsten shared a bedroom. Of course, they were the rich Fabrays, they lived in a huge mansion, the biggest in all of Lima, they could both have their own bedrooms and have tons of guest rooms left, but they felt more secure if they were together in the night. Of course, that was foolish, as neither one of them would be able to stop their father from doing the other harm, but they liked it that way.

Quinn had bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over her because of her father, as did Kirsten. So the girls wore clothes that would cover up these marks. '

One day, Quinn was at school, playing tag with her best friends Santana and Brittany, and a couple other popular girls.

"Watch this!" she called. She then ran, climbing up to the top of the jungle gym. She reached out, going to grip the pole so she could slide down, but before she knew it, she had lost her balance and had gone tumbling to the ground.

It didn't really hurt, since Quinn had a pretty high pain tolerance, because of what her father did to her. However, Brittany ran for a teacher, and pretty soon, Quinn was surrounded by a group of curious kids. Quinn had scraped up her knees pretty bad. The teacher quickly dabbed some sort of medicine on her knees, to keep them from getting infected, and then asked Quinn, "Where else did you get hurt?"

"My arms," Quinn replied, before she realized what she had done. Quinn had suffered some pretty nasty second degree burns yesterday, because of her father, of course. _I'm so stupid! _Quinn thought. _The teacher will want to look at my arms, and when she sees these burns up and down them, she'll have no choice but to call CPS. My father will probably end up going to jail, but when he's let out, he'll probably end up treating me and Kirsten even worse than before!_

_ "_Actually, I'm fine," Quinn said, trying to shift herself away from the teacher.

"No dear, you aren't, I need to take a look."

"But..."

"No buts!"

"No! You can't look at my arms!" Quinn shouted. However, the teacher rolled up the sleeves of Quinn's dress, and the teacher and all the kids surrounding Quinn gasped.

"Quinn, dear, how did you get these burns?" the teacher asked.

"I, uh, I... last night, I was playing in the kitchen while my mom was cooking dinner, and I accidentally fell into the stove!" Quinn lied. The teacher still looked suspicious, but she nodded. "Alright, then," she said. "Let's go up to the nurse, Quinn dear. The nurse will be able to treat those burns for you."

"Okay." Quinn, with the help of Santana and Brittany, got off the floor, and began to walk to the nurses' office with the teacher.

That night was horrifying.

Kirsten was six years older than Quinn, so, at the time, Quinn was ten and Kirsten was 16. Kirsten was the captain of the cheerleading squad at WMHS. At the time, Quinn never understood why her sister wore the uniform all the time, even on the weekends. However, Quinn would understand why when she became a Cheerio. Quinn was like the younger version of Kirsten. They both had the same perfectly structured nose, hazel eyes, and blond hair. All the boys in school were in love with Quinn, and all the guys at the high school were in love with Kirsten.

That night, Quinn and Kirsten were in their rooms. Quinn sat on the bed, watching as Kirsti showed her a cheerleading routine, the same routine that she was going to be performing at Nationals in only a few short months.

Quinn giggled, watching as her older sister pranced and twirled her way around the room, watching as her sister's blond ponytail bounced happily like a golden rainbow, as her red and white skirt twirled when she moved and rode up her hips.

"Hello, ladies," a voice said from the doorway, and Quinn faltered in her tracks, the smile disappearing from her face. There went her good mood. "Looking sharp, Kirsti," Russell said, as he made his way into the room. "You too, Quinnie." He winked at his youngest daughter. "I see you're growing breasts. In just a few short months, you'll be as hot as your sister here." Russell slowly ran his hand over Kirsti's small but perky breasts, moaning.

"Stop!" Kirsti snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Hmm, don't like me doing that, huh?" Russell asked. "Well, as punishment for slapping my hand away, I'm going to make you wait in here and watch as I screw your younger sister."

"No!" Kirsti said, but Russell made his way over to the door, locking it. He made his way over to Quinn, beginning to kiss her, and then pushed her onto the bed.

"No!" Kirsti screamed. "No, Daddy, no! Don't rape Quinn, rape me instead! I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Russell thought about it for a while, and then nodded, walking over to his oldest daughter.

Kirsti lost her virginity on that day.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, whenever Russell tried to hurt Quinn, Kirsti would intervene and take the punishment herself, so as to save her sister from it. However, Kirsti grew up, and moved out of the house. Quinn was on her own.

Quinn joined the Cheerios, just like her sister, and soon found herself captain. She didn't like the way her father eyed her when she was in her uniform, like she was a juicy steak that Russell couldn't wait to start devouring. So, Quinn spent most of the time that she was at home locked up in her room. However, most of the time, she was out with friends or her boyfriend Finn, so she didn't have to worry about her father as much as she did when she was younger.

Quinn didn't lose her virginity to Puck, but to her father. She was sitting on her bed one night, doing her homework. Her journal was resting on her knees, and she was quickly but carefully writing answers down. Since she was so focused, she didn't hear the sounds of feet coming up to her.

"Hello, Quinn," a voice said, and she looked up in horror. Her father was standing in front of her.

"Dad..." she began, but he didn't give her time to talk. Instead, he sat down on the bed next to her, and began to make out with his own daughter. Quinn was disgusted, and she tried to push him away, and to pull away, but he was too strong for her.

Losing her virginity was painful. She knew it was always painful, but it was even more painful for her, since she was being raped.

A year passed, and the abuse never stopped. And yes, Quinn did sleep with Puck, but only because she wanted to be loved. Coach Sylvester only liked Quinn because Quinn was the key to winning Nationals, Finn didn't love Quinn, he was in love with Rachel, and obviously her father didn't love her. He didn't rape her because he loved her, he raped her because he loved the power and control he felt from hurting his daughter like that.

Puck offered Quinn a pack of wine coolers and a shoulder to cry on, and she gratefully accepted. She told him everything wrong in her life... except for what her dad was doing to her. She didn't know how, but her and Puck then ended up on her bed, and they did it.

A few weeks later, Quinn found herself staring down in disbelief at a pregnancy test. She thought about the two prime suspect fathers... Russell and Puck. However, as she thought about it more, she knew the father couldn't possibly be Puck. They had only done it one time, and had used a condom as well as spermicide on the condom. However, Russell had been raping her for over a year now, and they hadn't used protection even once.

She felt sick to her stomach, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with morning sickness. Her father had impregnanted her, her father was going to be both the father and grandfather to her child. That was just so screwed up on so many different levels.

Quinn knew she needed Finn. She couldn't use Puck as the father, since she couldn't let people know what a skank she was (she had cheated on her boyfriend, after all,) and if Quinn didn't have a cover up, people would start to figure out what had happened between Russell and Quinn, and then they would pity her. Quinn couldn't stand it when people pitied her.

So Quinn told Finn some stupid story about pre ejeculation and a hot tub, and Finn being Finn, he believed her.

However, Finn told Puck, and Puck confronted Quinn, thinking it was his baby. Quinn felt an impulse to tell Puck he wasn't the real father either, as she had been raped, but she couldn't bear the look he would give her when he found out, so she decided to keep it to herself, and let him believe he was the father. Quinn then ran out of the building, unable to handle school anymore that day.

Quinn met a woman named Terri, who was just randomly hanging around in Quinn's car. She was Quinn's Spanish teacher and Glee Coach Mr. Schue's wife. Apparently, she was only pretending to be pregnant, and she needed a real baby. The young mother agreed to give her baby to Terri.

The weeks went past, and Quinn grew more and more terrified of her parents finding out the truth. What would her father do? What would her mother do? Quinn doubted her mother would believe her if she said her father was a rapist.

Quinn and Finn went for her ten week ultrasound, where they found out it was a girl. Quinn kept the picture of her daughter in a binder at school that she carried around all day so (a,) she would always know her daughter was close by, and (b,) her parents wouldn't find it. Coach Sylvester found out about Quinn being pregnant, and threw her off the cheerleading squad.

Quinn was terrified when she found out her parents invited Finn over for Sunday dinner. What would happen?

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday night dinner had gotten off to a good start. Finn complimented Judy on her food, and then Russell and Finn had gotten into a conversation about college football. However, then Finn had to go to the bathroom in the middle of one of Russell's famous toasts, and when he came back, he had Judy's kitchen radio.

"Why, that's my kitchen radio," Judy commented.

"I know." Finn then went into a big speech about how they were doing ballads in Glee Club that week. Quinn suddenly understood what Finn was going to do. He was going to sing about her being pregnant to her parents! She didn't what to do. "Finn, no," she tried to warn him. "Please... no." But he wouldn't listen to her. He turned the radio on, and then began to sing 'You're Having My Baby' to Quinn. It was a lovely song, and Finn definitely did it justice, but... her parents quickly caught onto the message behind the song, and Russell stood up, turning the radio off.

"Into the living room, now," he croaked. "You too, Judy!"

The four made their way into the living room, and Quinn sat their next to Finn on the couch, her arms resting on her baby bump. She really couldn't believe her parents hadn't figured it out by now, between the strange collectors coming to their house insisting that they owed hundreds of dollars for a sonogram, the fact that Quinn was no longer a Cheerio, and the baby bump that was getting larger and larger every day.

Russell and Judy sat down, and Quinn's father began to tell a story about when Quinn was younger. She made eye contact with him while he spoke, and she knew from the look he gave her that he knew the baby was his, and that was really why he was doing this. He was kicking Quinn out now so no one would find out that he was the father.

"You need to leave," Russell finally told Finn.

"But Daddy... can't we talk about this?" Quinn asked. "Finn is a good guy. He loves me."

"You too," Russell told her, and while Quinn felt heartbroken that she was being thrown out of her house by the people who were supposed to love her but didn't, hadn't loved her for the sixteen years that she had been on this Earth, she knew, deep down inside of her, that this would be the outcome of her plight ever since Finn started singing to her in the dining room.

Quinn basically plead with him to just hold her, to tell her it would be alright, but he didn't. She began to sob when he just walked away from her.

Quinn didn't even remember packing. Somehow, she found herself in Finn's basement on the bottom step with a couple bags and suitcases of hers, the only things that belonged to her now. Luckily, Finn's mom was a good person, and she told Quinn she could stay as long as she wanted.

The weeks passed, and Quinn got bigger and bigger. Mrs. Hudson gave Quinn money to buy maternity clothes. Quinn didn't want to take it at first, feeling guilty enough that she was lying to both Mrs. Hudson and Finn, telling them that Finn had fathered a child, ruining Finn's life, breaking Mrs. Hudson's heart that her little boy was no longer her little boy, and putting them deeper into the bankruptcy hole by eating their food, but Mrs. Hudson insisted, and Quinn finally agreed.

Rachel Berry, who was in love with Finn, finally figured out that Finn was not the father, and she told him. Finn beat up Puck in the choir room, yelled that he was done with Quinn and Glee Club, and then kicked over a chair before he left.

That night, Quinn quickly drove to the Hudson household before Finn could get home. She quickly packed her things back, scribbled a note of thanks on the white board in the kitchen, and then drove off. Quinn spent a very uncomfortable, miserable night in her car, crying into her knees.

Sectionals were horrible, at first. The other teams stole all their numbers, so, since they were last, it would look like they stole from the other teams, and they had no other numbers prepared. If they didn't win Sectionals, they wouldn't be able to place at Regionals, which meant Glee Club would be over. And, since Quinn was pregnant, a social outcast, no longer captain of the Cheerios, and with the Celibacy Club impeaching her when news got out about her bun in the oven, Glee was all she had left, the only chance she had left to prove that she was a part of something.

Finally, however, Finn came back in the nick of time, and with him brought a sense of direction and sheet music for a new number, and, despite all the drama, they managed to pull through and win Sectionals.

Quinn spent another uncomfortable night in her car, but at least now she wasn't feeling so nervous and discouraged. She had a plan, a plan to win Finn back, and when she did, the past two nights would be a thing of the past. She pulled out a notebook, turned to a clean sheet of paper, and began to write in blue ink.

_Dear Finn,_

_ First, I want to apologize to you for keeping the truth of my baby's paternity a secret, from lying to you for the past few months. I didn't do it because I wanted to cause you pain, I did it because I love you, and I didn't want to lose you. You are a way better choice for a father than Puck, or anyone else in school, in this stupid cow town is. Yes, Finn, I know you wanted to name the baby Drizzle, and I'm become accustomed to it. Maybe we could call her Izzy for short? Yes Finn, you read this right. I am considering keeping my daughter after all. I mean, she is the reason I got kicked out of my house. And I think if I really tried, I could be a good mother. And I know you could be a good father._

_ Now, on to the second part of business. I wanted to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, all right? If you tell people, I'm gonna either get scorn or pitying looks in the hallway, and I really can't handle going through either of those options. If you tell anyone, I swear to God, you will be sorry. Obviously I can't punch you in the face right, on account of being pregnant and all, but I'll have Santana kick your ass. I'm sure she'll be happy to do it._

_ Puck's not the father, Finn. You're not the father either. The father is my own father. My father has abused me and my sister Kirsti for years. He's been raping me since freshman year, Finn. He's the father, and the reason he kicked me out of my house was because he knew he was the father, and he didn't want anyone to find out what he's been doing to me and my sister all these years, or he would be arrested._

_ I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for lying to you, because even though I was ashamed of my situation, it still wasn't the right thing to do._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Quinn Fabray_

The next day, after they sang 'My Life Would Suck Without You' to Mr. Schue in Glee Club, Quinn walked up to Finn, who was standing with Rachel, gathering his things. Rachel was talking a hundred miles a minute, and I could tell Finn was only pretending to be listening.

"Hey, Finn." I walked up to them. "Can I talk to you?"

Finn appeared almost scared of me, but I could tell he was glad to have an excuse to shake Rachel off his tail. "Sure," he replied. "Hey Rach, see you Monday."

I could tell Rachel was disappointed that Finn was choosing to talk to me instead of to talk to her, and I couldn't suppress the smile that played across my lips. Technically I had forgiven Rachel for telling Finn something that had nothing to do with her, but I still took pleasure in her sorrow. Once Rachel had walked away, I gave the letter to Finn. "Here you go, Finn."

Finn gave me a look of curiosity, and he slowly opened up the envelope. He read the letter, and then wrapped his arms around me, settling his chin in my hair. I began to sob into his strong arms.

"Shh, Quinn, it's alright," he whispered. "Everything's going to be fine."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Finn headed back to Finn's house, where Finn quietly explained to his mom what Quinn had told him in the letter, and Carol agreed that Quinn could continue staying with them. That night, Quinn sat in her room, on her bed, crosslegged after dinner. She had a pillow resting on her baby bump.

The door opened, and Finn walked in. "Hey." He smiled at Quinn.

"Hey." She looked away.

He sat next to her on the bed. "I don't mean to pressure you or anything," he said. "But what are you gonna do when the kid comes?"

She looked at Finn. "I honestly have no idea." She shook her head. "Everything's such a mess right now. I want to raise my daughter, and before, I didn't want to because I thought it would be unfair to you, to be tied down to a child that wasn't even yours. But now... you know the truth and we're still together, but... I have no idea what this baby is to me. I mean, yeah, she's my daughter, but, since she's my father's child, is she also my sister? Can she even be my sister and daughter at the same? I have no idea what the hell is going on. It's going to be weird to raise a child that was created because I was raped, I was violated. What if I start to resent her, not only because she took away everything that was important to me, and because she was made because of incest? What if she picks up on that and starts doing some crazy shit, like drugs and stuff?"

Finn looks worried, her eyebrows crinkling together in the most adorable way. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, clutching his hand as if her life depended on. "Don't leave me."

"Quinn, I've just... got to do something real quick, okay?" He gave her a little peck on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. And please... don't get mad about what I'm going to do, okay? This is for your and the baby's health."

Quinn nodded, and Finn disappeared. She stretched out on her bed, deciding to catch up on a bit of sleep instead of working through the pile of homework that was on her desk. It should be illegal for teachers to give homework on Fridays. Quinn knew she should start working on it. After all, she had to get good grades to get into a good college if she wanted to get out of this town and do something with her life, and so her daughter could be proud of her, if she decided to keep her. However, she was a pregnant, and she thought she deserved a bit of a break. Besides, she had all weekend to do it.

However, about a couple hours later, Finn shook Quinn awake. She woke up, blinking into the darkness. It was only about 6 o'clock at night, but since it was December, it was already dark out, and Finn hadn't turned the light on. "What's up?" Quinn asked, rubbing her eyes and fixing her hair.

"Quinn... the police want to talk to you."

"What?" Quinn's heart began to pump madly in her chest. "What did you do?"

"Well, I went back to your parent's house, demanding that your father confess of abusing you and Kirsti to the police and that he put you under his medical insurance. However, he refused, and I threatened to call the police and report child abuse and child abandonment, but he still wouldn't budge. So, me and my mom made a call to the police. He's being held in custody at the local jail right now. They've already talked to your sister, but now they want to talk to you."

Quinn started to shake. "I... I can't," she whispered.

"You can, Quinn."

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I CAN'T!" Quinn shouted. "I... HE'LL COME AFTER ME AND MY DAUGHTER IF I DO!"

"Quinn, he'll never hurt you. I promise." Finn took Quinn's hand, pressing a kiss to it. "I'll always be here to protect you."

"But..."

"Quinn, please just talk to the police. And please don't lie and say that he's never laid a finger on you. This is real, Quinn. He needs help. If he doesn't go to jail, he won't have to get counseling either, and if he doesn't get counseling, then he could do that to other girls. Santana or Brittany could be next, they could be the next ones pregnant, knocked up because he raped them, all because you lied to the police. Do you want that?" Quinn shook her head.

"Alright. They're downstairs."

The two walked down into the dining room together. Carol was sitting at the table with the police officers, who were drinking mugs of coffee.

"This is Quinn." Finn smiled nervously. "Please be, um, gentle with her. She's very emotional right now, and she's been through a rough couple of months."

"Certainly." One of the police officers smiled at Quinn. _Wow, _Quinn thought. _I thought they were going to be all big and intimidating, but they aren't._

Quinn sat down at the table. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but do you think you guys could get out of the way for a couple hours?" the police officer asked. "Quinn will probably feel a little less intimidated if there are only a couple people around here."

"Sure." Carol smiled. "Finn, want to go down by the lake?" Carol asked. "We could go ice skating."

"Sure." The two quickly hurried out of the house.

"Well, Quinn, I'm Officer Davis, and this is Officer Hicks. Today, I'll be the one interviewing you, and Officer Hicks will be writing this whole conversation down, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "We interviewed Mr. Hudson and your sister Kirsten, and they both testified that you and your sister have been abused by your father Russell Fabray. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Hudson also told us that you were raped by your father and now you are five months pregnant with his child. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"But your sister says she had no idea that you were being raped or that you were pregnant. Why is this?"

"When we were little, my father tried to rape me. However... Kirsti let him abuse her, took all the burden of abuse on her shoulders so that I wouldn't have to. However, when she moved out of the house, he started raping me. And, I didn't tell her I was pregnant because I was too ashamed. Me and her haven't been very close since she got married and had a daughter of her own, and I was too ashamed to tell her of my situation, even if I didn't ask for sex, so I figured that I could go the nine months of pregnancy without her finding out and give the baby up for adoption, I figured that she would never have to know."

"You were planning on giving the baby up?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what about now?"

"I'm not really sure. Everything's too confusing."

"Alright, well, I think we have all the evidence we need." He winked at Quinn. "You seem like a strong girl, Miss Fabray. I'm sure you'll be okay."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you."

The police officers left, and Quinn sat down on the couch with her homework. She had just started the second question she had for AP Algebra (and there were fifteen questions all together,) when there was a knock at the door.

Quinn set her stuff down, and stood up, shimmying out the kinks she had developed in her muscles from just sitting down for five minutes. Quinn made her way to the door.

There stood Kirsti, tears streaming down her face, her blond hair tied into a messy ponytail.

"Oh, Quinnie!" she wailed, throwing herself onto her little sister. "I love you so much! How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant? How come you didn't tell me you couldn't afford the sonogram bills you had to pay off, or that you were kicked out of our parents' house? I could've helped you. I could've given you money, I could've let you move in with me."

"I know," Quinn murmured. "I'm so sorry. I was just so ashamed."

"Why be ashamed?" Kirsti asked. "You never have to be ashamed with me, Quinnie. I'll never stop loving you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Look at you." Kirsti held her sister at arms' length. Her eyes scanned the baby bump that protuded out from Quinn's stomach, the baby bump that was a little too big to hide now. It was out there, for the world to see, whether you liked it or not.

"We need to stay in touch more often, Quinn. Do you want to go to Starbucks tomorrow to catch up?"

"I can't drink coffee or tea, remember? I'm PREGNANT."

"Well, I'll buy you hot chocolate, and a biscotti. I know how much you love your chocolate biscottis."

"It's okay, Kirsti, you don't have to buy anything for me. I'll rustle some money from Finn."

"It's okay, Quinn, I don't mind. All the money you have now should be going to the baby." She smiled. "Are you going to be getting counseling from now on?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson is going to be signing me up for professional counseling, and there is no doubt that I'll have to talk to Miss Pilsbury the guidance counselor from now on about my traumatic past, and the traumatic experience I'm going through right now." Quinn rolled her eyes. "What about you?"

"No, I'm not going to be getting professional therapy, but my husband is a counselor. He'll be my counselor for free." Quinn smiled. "We're going to get through this together," Kirsti whispered.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn was in her second period class, Spanish. She was sitting at her desk, quietly going through her notes and flash cards for the big test next Wedensday when the intercom burst into life. "Mr. Schuester, is Quinn Fabray in your class?" the secretary asked.

"Yes she is."

"Can you send her to the guidance counselors' office please?"

"Sure." Will looked at Quinn. "You can go, Quinn. If you look through your notes and flash cards at home, and complete page 426 in your textbook, you should be fine. If you have any questions, just ask me, okay?"

Quinn nodded. She gathered up her things, took the pass Mr. Schue gave her, and then walked out the door, beginning to walk down the hallway to the guidance counselors' office.

Quinn knocked on the door of the Miss Pilsbury's office, being careful not to leave a smudge. She knew Miss Pilsbury had OCD and did not like messes, and the last thing Quinn needed was for the guidance counselor to freak out and Quinn would have to end up switching roles.

"Come in," Miss Pilsbury called. Quinn pushed the door open, quickly stepping in.

"Take a seat, Quinn." The red head smiled encouragingly at the pregnant teenager. Quinn sat down quickly. "So, it has come to my attention that you have quite a bit of drama going on in your life at the moment. Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _You stupid freak! Do you really have to ask if there's a lot of drama in my life at the moment? Can't you see my baby bump, the pained expression I wear every day? _Quinn thought.

"Can you explain to me what's going on?"

Quinn began talking about how her baby's father was her own father, and how she was raped. "So, is, like, the baby my sister or something?" Quinn asked.

"No, the baby is your daughter."

"Well, I know that, but is she also my sister? Is it possible for her to be my sister and daughter at the same time?"

The guidance counselor shook her head. "Quinn, that is not possible. She's either your daughter or sister, she can't be both. Do you know what you're going to do when the baby comes?"

Quinn shook her head. "Well, if you want, I have a bunch of great resources for you to use. Would you be interested?"

"That would be great," Quinn quietly admitted.

"Now, it could take several months, even several years for your child to be adopted, since you're so far into your pregnancy."

"Wait, does that meant that I'll have to take care of my baby for several months or years before she's adopted?" Quinn's insides felt like a bunch of slimy, wriggling snakes. It would be hard enough not to get attached to her child during the nine months of pregnancy. But if she had to take care of the child outside the uterus for a large amount of time after she was born? It would be impossible. Even Quinn wouldn't be strong enough to still do good by her baby after that.

Emma smiled sympathetically at Quinn. "No, Quinn. What that means is your child would go into a foster home, and once you pass off your daughter to the foster home, you would be free of the situation, just like if you gave your child up for adoption. Once the foster home has your daughter, they'll start looking for prospective parents. Foster homes are also where children go if they're being abused or neglected. Now, I could certainly make some calls today and call you tonight with the details if you're interested."

"Sure," Quinn said. She quickly gave her cell number to Miss Pilsbury, and then the bell rang. "I better go," she said, beginning to gather up her things. "Talk to you later, Miss P."

"Talk to you later, Quinn." Emma smiled at the pregnant teenager.

Quinn felt weird as she walked through the halls of Mckinely. Word of the baby daddy scandal had obviously been spread to the rest of the school, as the torture she had been suffering over the last couple of months from the hands of her peers had intensified. She was getting jabbed, whispered, pushed into lockers, and slushied even more now. People whispered about her behind her back. She didn't know what they were saying, exactly, but she heard words like _slut _and _whore _being tossed around. So that was why Quinn was glad when the day was over and she had Glee rehearsal. Glee was defintely the best of her day, especially now that she was no longer a Cheerio.

Quinn sat in a chair on the risers, taking out her Spanish II notebook and began to study for the big test Friday. She had to ace it, or else she'd be in trouble. While Quinn had always been able to managed a perfect 4.0 GPA in her HBIC days, even though she had Cheerios, Celibacy Club, friends, she was the leader of her youth group, etc. etc. she had always managed. Of course, sometimes when she was extra busy she forced Santana into doing her homework for her. Partly because Santana was her second in command, and partly because Santana was the only other Cheerio who was actually passing her classes. All the other Cheerios, _especially _Brittany, had the help of Coach Sylvester, since if they didn't have at least a 2.5 GPA, they wouldn't be eligible for Cheerios. Coach Sylvester hacked into the system almost every week and changed her Cheerio's grades to A's and B's. While all the other teachers had figured it out (since how did Brittany get from an F to an A over the weekend?) they were too afraid of the wrath of Sue Sylvester to say anything to Principal Figgins. However, since Quinn had gotten pregnant, she hadn't had the energy to keep up with her school work, which meant her GPA was lower than it had been before she lost her throne, even though she had way more free time after school now, on days when she didn't have Glee. However, if Quinn wanted to make something of her life, she had to keep her grades up.

The rest of the Glee clubbers began filing into the room. They all stared at Quinn with disdain.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes when she noticed them gossiping about her in hushed whispers. _It hurts like hell to be gossiped about and picked on by people who I once thought could be my friends, _Quinn thought. She knew they all blamed her for almost taking the Glee Club down, even if Finn had come back to save the club just in time.

The only one in the room who wasn't gossiping about Quinn was Rachel. She just sat by herself, looking worried.

_Where's Finn? _Quinn thought. She had the feeling of wanting to quit Glee, if this was how it was going to be after school. However, she knew she couldn't. The club needed her, and she enjoyed the feeling of being needed. Besides, she wasn't going to quit the one thing in her life she still had and really enjoyed because of some petty kids.

Just then, Finn walked into the choir room. "Hey." He smiled at everyone, and then walked towards Quinn and sat next to her. Quinn could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her and Finn, probably wondering why the two were still sitting together, even the piano player Brad's.

Just then, Will walked into the classroom, and smiled at his students, a stack of sheet music in his hands. "Alright, guys. For today, I picked out a great song selection that I think will be amazing for you guys. Quinn and Mercedes are going to take the leads, while everyone else will be doing back u..."

"Oh, hell to the no!" Mercedes said. Her and Rachel had both opened their mouths to complain at the same time, but Mercedes beat Rachel to the punch. "I am not singing any duet with Little Miss White Girl Paternity Liar."  
>Quinn's eyes instantly began to fill with tears, and Finn clutched her hand, reminding her to stay strong.<p>

"Mercedes!"

Just then, the choir room burst out with people complaining about Quinn, and it was obvious that they had been wishing to say that to her for some time now.

"Guys..."

"Slutty bitch..." Kurt was saying to Tina, Mercedes, and Artie, all whom were nodding in agreement.

"Guys, that's enough!" Will shouted. "We are a family, and frankly, I'm all disappointed in you for this. We don't tear family down like this."

"Why?" Santana shrugged. "We don't like her."

The choir room burst into laughter. "DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" Will shouted. "We don't make fun of family like this. Except for Finn and Rachel, of course. They weren't doing anything."

Quinn stood up, gathering her bag, tears now spilling down her face. "Quinn..." Will said.

"Forget it," Quinn stammered. "I can see I'm not wanted here." She turned on her heel and ran out of the choir room, as fast as she could. She tore down hallways, until she reached the gym. She ran in, sitting in the bleachers. She buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

The Cheerios were practicing on the floor. Of course, Santana and Brittany were Cheerios, but, however, since they were all so talented and could pick up all of the most complicated dance moves in a routine in just a couple days, they were able to go to Glee Club on days they had Glee Club. Of course, Quinn knew Coach Sylvester didn't let them go to Glee Club because she approved of Glee Club. Hardly. She allowed it because it would benefit the Cheerios in the end, since Santana and Brittany would be able to bring the Glee Club down by spying, and then the Glee Club budget would be returned to the Cheerios budget.

Quinn missed her popular days. She loved being able to walk down the hallway without people bumping into and pushing her. Now, it was like she was invisible.

Suddenly, Quinn heard the sound of sneakers squeaking against the gymanisum floor. She looked up. Finn and Rachel were standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We got permission from Mr. Schue to come talk to you," Finn said.

"Quinn, it's all going to be okay." Rachel and Finn climbed onto the bleachers, sitting on either side of Quinn. Rachel put an arm around Quinn's back. "Finn told me about... the whole thing with your dad."

"It sucks." Quinn sniffled. "I just wish my life could go back to the way it was before I got pregnant, you know?"

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"What can I do?"

"What we in the Glee Club always do when we're upset about something... sing about it."

That night, Quinn was at Finn's home, (well, her home) when her cell phone began to ring. She grabbed it, and pressed her thumbnail into the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes."

"Oh, hello, Quinn."

"Hi. I found a great foster home for you. Would you be interested going with me Saturday to take a tour?"

"Yes. Can I take Finn?"  
>"Certainly."<p>

"All right. Bye, Miss Pilsbury."

Quinn hung up, and then called downt the stairs, "Finn, come up here!"

Finn ran up the stairs and into Quinn's room. "Yes?" he said.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I'm... going on Saturday with Miss Pilsbury to take a tour of a foster home. Would you be interested?"

An odd look crossed Finn's face. He didn't want to give up the baby, but he knew it was Quinn's choice, not his. The only thing he could do was support her. "Yes, I'll come with," he said.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Wedensday was Glee practice again. Will walked into the choir room five minutes late, as usual.

"Alright, guys, we've got a lot to do today and not a lot of time to do it."

Quinn raised her hand. "Yes, Quinn?"

"I've put together a number. Can I perform it?"

"Sure. The floor is yours, Quinn." There is much grumbling among the group, but Quinn ignored them. They weren't worth her time, and she had Finn and Rachel on her side. That was all she needed.

Quinn stood and walked to the front of the room. "I'll be singing Broken Girl, by Matthew West."

_Look what he's done to you_

_ It isn't fair_

_ Your light was bright and new_

_ But he didn't care_

_ He took the heart of a little girl _

_ And made it grow up too fast_

_ Now words like innocence_

_ Don't mean a thing_

_ You hear the music play_

_ But you can't sing_

_ Those pictures in your mind_

_ Keep you locked up inside your past_

_ This is a song for the broken girl_

_ The one pushed aside by the cold, cold wind_

_ You are _

_ Hear me when I say_

_ You're not the worthless they made you feel_

_ There is a love they can never steal away_

_ And you don't have to stay the broken girl _

_ Those damaged goods you see_

_ In your reflection_

_ Love sees them differently_

_ Love sees perfection_

_ A beautiful display_

_ Of healing on the way tonight_

_ Tonight_

_ This is a song for the broken girl _

_ The one pushed aside by the cold, cold wind_

_ You are_

_ Hear me when I say_

_ You're not the worthless they made you feel_

_ There is a love they can never stay away_

_ And you don't have to stay the broken girl _

_ Let your tears touch to the ground_

_ Lay your shattered pieces down_

_ And be amazed by how Grace can take a broken girl _

_ And put her back together again_

_ This is a song for the broken girl_

_ The one pushed aside by the cold, cold wind_

_ You are_

_ Hear me when I say_

_ You're not the worthless they made you feel_

_ There is a love they can never steal away_

_ And you don't have to stay the broken girl_

_ You don't have to stay the broken girl _

Quinn ended the song. There was no applause, just several people staring in confusion at Quinn.

"I... have a story to tell," Quinn said. "Finn and Rachel know the truth, and me and Finn are still together. I'm still living with him. The father of my child is not Puck. It's... my own father. He raped me. He raped me for over a year."

A collective gasp went around the room. Then, one by one, the kids in the room got up and walked over to Quinn, wrapping her in a group hug.

"We're so sorry for making fun of you the other day, Quinn." Glee had let out, and Quinn was walking down the hallway, surrounded by a huge group that consisted of Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina, and Rachel. "We had no idea."

"It's okay." Quinn smiled. She had gotten very good at forgiving people in the past few months, forgiving people for letting her down.

"So, what are you going to do?" Tina asked.

"I don't know," Quinn admitted. "I'm thinking of giving her up. I... I can't give her the life she deserves. Me and Finn are going with Miss Pilsbury Saturday to take a tour of a foster home."

"We should totally take you shopping for new clothes." Mercedes looked Quinn up and down. "You need some new duds. Those clothes are just not cutting it."

"That'd be great," Quinn replied. "But I don't have enough money for new clothes. All of the money Finn makes is supposed to go towards the hospital bills and everything."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Princess." Kurt rolled his eyes. "My dad owns his own tire shop. It's the best, busiest tire shop in Lima and 20 miles from Lima in all directions, so he makes quite a bit of money." Kurt lovingly stroked the velvety fabric of his newest Alexander McQueen sweater. "The clothes will be my treat."

"Oh, no, I... I couldn't do that," Quinn said.

"Please," Kurt replied. "I don't mind, Quinn, and neither will my dad. And besides, those clothes are awfully tight on you. If you wear too tight clothes like those that don't fit properly, you could hurt the baby."

"Really?" Quinn gasped, her hazel eyes widening.

"Really."

"A-alright, then."

"Amazing. We should go Saturday, after you finish touring the foster home." Kurt smiled.

"Will do."

"Can I name your baby?" Brittany asked, in her unusual montone voice.

"Uh..." Quinn was stalling for time. _She'd probably want to name the baby Duck or Dog or something, _Quinn thought. _That's even worse than Drizzle. And here I was thinking that NOTHING could be worse than Drizzle. _

Suddenly, in the hallway, the Glee Clubbers heard people chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Oh my gosh, there's a fight." They all began hurrying down the hallway, where the fight was taking place.

There was already a bunch of people standing around watching, so it was hard to see, but it was easy to figure out who was fighting.

"You little punk!" Puck shouted.

"Oh, I'm the punk?" Finn replied angrily. "You're the one who attacked me from behind, you... coward!"

"You're the one who's dating my baby mama," Puck retorted angrily.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR BABY MAMA!" Finn bellowed. "Remember what she was singing about in the choir room?"

"Enough, enough." Just then Mr. Schuster ran through the crowd, pushing people out of the way to get to the brawl. He pulled the two boys apart. "Stop fighting, guys!" he said, holding both boys back so they wouldn't jump at each other. "This is, what... the third fight I've had to break up between the two of you? Enough is enough!"

Both boys turned and stalked away.

"You okay?" Finn asked. Quinn and Finn stood outside in the cold wind with Miss Pilsbury on Saturday. Quinn's yellow dress blew in the wind, and her blond hair blew around too, getting all messed up. Quinn nodded, Finn clutching her hand in his one. "How are we going to do it?" Finn asked. "How are we going to give up this baby that we gave up everything for?"

"We'll just do it," Quinn whispered. "It'll be hard, but keeping the baby will be selfish. We can't provide for the baby."

Finn nodded. "Well, let's go," Miss. Pilsbury said. The two walked up to the front door, knocking on it. Suddenly, it opened.

A girl stood there. Quinn was surprised by what she saw. She thought the kids would look unhappy, like something out of Annie. She thought they would be dressed in clothes made from rags. However, they looked almost... normal. The girl was really pretty. She couldn't have been younger than 13 or 14. She looked like an ordinary teen. She was wearing a cute sweater dress, and tights underneath it. Her dark hair was in a tight ponytail.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" the girl asked. Quinn nodded.

"Mama, Quinn Fabray is here!" the girl called, and a woman hurried towards the door. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, just standard casual apparel. It was obvious she was the girl's actual mother, since they looked very similar.

"Hello." She smiled. "Come in."

The three walked in. Quinn felt normal for the first time in months, which was weird, considering the fact that she was touring a foster home that she would be placing her daughter in. But she felt normal... because the woman and her daughter didn't look at her swollen stomach twice. It was clear that they received visits from girls just like her all the time, and they didn't even bat an eyelash at it anymore.

Quinn looked into the room. "You can call me Maria," the woman said. "And this is my daughter Jenny. We have a few different age groups here at the home. We have one where the infants go, which is the room your daughter will be placed in. We have another one for toddlers, another for younger school children, another for older school children, and one for teenagers. Of course, we can only have so many children in one age group at a time, especially in the newborn room, since they require so much time and attention, but we recently had an opening. Come on, I'll show you around."

Of course, there were children everywhere, not dressed in rags, but dressed like real children, playing. However, everything seemed to be at least ten years old, and the place was in desperate need of repairing. The paint was chipped, the floorboards loose, and the ceiling dusty. Plus, everything seemed to be a little dusty and dirty... Miss Pilsbury looked like she was going to pas out.

Then, they went into the kitchen. "See here?" Maria pointed at boards that were tacked to the fridge. "These are the lists of schedules, and chore lists."

Quinn looked at it. The more she was looking around the place, the more she realized that she would despise living here... it was dusty, dirty, cramped, and there seemed to be no freedom whatsoever. The kids had times when they had to eat, sleep, do homework, play, do chores... they even had scheduled bath times, and they could only take ten minute showers! Even though Quinn's parents hadn't been all that good at parenting, the one thing she had liked about growing up was they let her schedule what she did on her own time, because they figured if she wasted all her time after school playing house with Santana and Brittany, that her punishment would the F she got for not doing her homework. Slowly, Quinn shook her head.

"I changed my mind. I'm keeping my daughter."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
